Adoption? Me?
by doingthedooweeooo
Summary: Harry dreams of leaving the Dursleys. What happens when his dream becomes reality? Join Harry as he begins to trust others, finally have friends of his own, go through some of the most powerful beings in the world and belong to a wonderfully strange family. Slight Dumbledore Bashing!
1. Good Luck, Harry

**A/N: This is written for the Harry Up for Adoption challenge. This is a multi- chaptered story so there will be more. Anyway, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP at all. :'(**

After carefully laying baby Harry down, Albus Dumbledore put a few protection spells on the young boy. As soon as he finished his spell work, he put up blood wards that surrounded the Dursley's home.

Dumbledore knew that if they ever found out that their "normal" home had magical protection, they would move out straight away, not that it would help.

Albus sighed as he put down the letter that he had written earlier that day.

He had loved the tiny boy that was now on the door- step as if he was his own grandson. It hurt him more than anything, yes even fighting with his ex- best friend, to do this to little Harry, but he had no choice. Harry had no other living relatives and, therefore, the blood wards would never work.

He stroked Harry's head for a second, then stood up and walked back to Professor McGonagall and Hagrid. They too were sad to see the little boy off with his muggle relatives.

Later that evening, Professor Dumbledore prayed for Harry's safety and he kept telling himself that the Dursley's would treat him as one of their own. How very wrong he was.

**Xx**

It was a busy night at DMLE, busier than usual. Madam Amelia bones had her aurors working over time, catching stray death eaters.

It might've been her imagination, but the defeated dark lord's followers seemed to be popping up everywhere. Though their master was gone, they were still killing. One of the aurors, Kingsley Shacklebolt, had owled her saying that they had found a family of muggles just lying there, dead.

Amelia sighed.

It didn't seem that there would be a break until next, next week. The minister had decided that he wanted all the rounded up death eaters to have their trials one after the other.

Amelia put her head in her hands.

Five minutes later, she received an owl from her old friend and mentor, Minerva McGonagall, saying that Dumbledore had placed one Harry Potter in the care of his muggle relatives.

Amelia positively growled at that.

While she might not have been that close to Lily while at Hogwarts, she had heard a couple of times when Lily was sobbing over how her older sister and her boyfriend kept calling her a freak. Surely, Dumbledore hadn't placed Harry with those muggles? But, as she continued to read Minerva's letter, it became apparent that he had.

She basically had given Amelia a run down of what had happened. In the end, Minerva had asked Amelia to keep an eye on him, so if they were abusing him at all, she could step in and press charges against them. Amelia immediately agreed and quickly wrote a reply. Just as she sent the owl off, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" Amelia said and in came the head auror, Rufus Scrimegeour, himself.

"The aurors have caught most of the death eaters," the auror told her, "here is the list. I would like you to pick out the dates for the trials, as you are head of DMLE." He smiled at her and left the room, shutting the door behind him. Amelia glanced at Minerva's letter sitting beside her hand. She cast it aside, deciding that she'll think about it later.

**Xx**

Minerva sighed.

She had tried; she really did, to stop Albus from leaving Harry at the Dursley's. She had watched them all day.

She had watched their wretched son throw his food at the wall. Any normal parent would've scolded their child if they did that, but, apparently, the two elder Dursley's thought their son was absolutely amazing and that everyone needed to bow down to him.

After watching them until they had finished their breakfast, which was when she stalked off and found a map of the street. Minerva had been wondering why anyone would need a map of such a simple street, when she had heard a car go past. Panicking, she pushed the map off the edge of the wall she was on. She turned her attention back to the car that had gone past, and realized, with a start, that it was Vernon Dursley, on his way to work.

Unable to make Dumbledore reconsider his choice of home for the boy saviour, she wrote a letter to the head of DMLE, Amelia Bones, describing what had taken place that day and evening. Minerva hoped that Amelia would understand, and watch over Harry.

Twenty minutes later, the owl that had taken her letter to Amelia arrived back again, this time carrying a letter that was addressed to Minerva in Amelia's no- nonsense hand- writing.  
>Hopefully, Minerva took the letter carefully from the owl, gave it an owl- treat and sent it back to the owlery.<p>

As the owl vanished from her line of vision, Minerva turned her attention back to the letter on her desk. Shaking slightly, she opened it slowly. She took out the sheet of paper that had Amelia's neat scrawl.  
>Minerva read silently.<p>

_Dear Minerva,__  
><em>_I would like to thank you for the letter you sent me. It has helped me a lot and I must say that I agree with you. I normally do agree with Dumbledore's decisions but this was very foolish of him. I heard from Lily that her sister, Petunia I do believe was her name, does not like magic at all. I'd also like to thank you for providing me with the current residence of little Harry. I shall find a house around there when turns three or four, which is probably, after hearing what Lily had told me about Vernon, when the abuse will start. You also mentioned that Petunia and Vernon have a son as well. I find myself doubting that he will be a caring person after what I heard from you. Thank you for informing me of this and I will be looking into it.__  
><em>_Yours truly,__  
><em>_Madam Bones_

Minerva sighed quietly in relief.

Amelia shared her view and would look after Harry, just in case. Minerva was a strict and no- nonsense woman, and quickly put the letter in her draw and tidied her desk.

She then asked her house- elf, Chilly, to make her a cup of tea. Chilly bowed to her mistress, smiled at her and apparated away.

Minerva smiled and took out a picture of Harry, James and Lily. She didn't even realise that she was crying, until she felt a tear rolling down her cheek.

Minerva heard a small pop and knew that Chilly was back with her tea.

"Thank- you Chilly" she said to the small elf "do you think you could get me some Honeyduke's chocolate?"

"Yes, mistress. Enjoy your tea, mistress." Chilly bowed once again and apparated away to find her mistress the Honeyduke's chocolate she wished for.

Minerva drank her tea silently, lost in her thoughts.

She thought about the two graduated students. They were dead. She didn't think that she would ever believe it, but little Harry was alive.

Minerva smiled at the thought.

Like Dumbledore, she often thought of the boy as her own grandson. He also seemed to be a both mixture of his mother and father, inheriting his mother's kindness and his dad's cheek, both of which Minerva had come to love in Lily and James.

She then heard another soft pop and there stood Chilly.

"Here is your chocolate you asked for, mistress. Will there be anything else, miss?" She enquired.

Minerva shook her head.

"No, that will be all for now, Chilly. Could you take my cup and saucer?"

Chilly nodded and took away the cup and saucer, from which Minerva had just finished with. With another pop, Chilly was gone.

Minerva sighed and unwrapped the chocolate. She broke off a piece and bit into it. It was sweet, as usual.

As she ate, her mind kept going back to Harry. She still couldn't believe that he was alive, it was a miracle.

She hoped and prayed to the wizarding god that he would be alright at the Dursley's house.

**Xx**

Petunia Dursley liked to be normal. Anyone who knew her could say that much.

She had a wonderful husband, who, despite being a drunk sometimes, still worried about her, which, she thought, was nice of him. She had a beautiful baby boy who was just simply perfect, according to Petunia.

To the Dursley's, the only problem for their family was Petunia's sister's family. Vernon thought they were all drunks and freaks and Petunia, apparently, thought that they were abnormal. That's what people who knew the Dursley's secret always said.

The part about Vernon was true; he would say it all the time, but what people said about Petunia was only part truth. Although she did think that witches and wizards were horribly abnormal, that was not the reason she hated them.

When Lily got her letter to Hogwarts, Petunia saw red and told her she was a freak. Soon after, however, Petunia felt horribly guilty after seeing Lily's hurt face. She decided to continue being mean, as an act, when a man by the name of Albus Dumbledore told her that she couldn't go to Hogwarts with Lily.

She never told Lily that she was so very sorry for calling her a freak, nor that it was all an act.

Petunia loved her sister very much, despite not showing it. So imagine her shock when she opened up the front door, to put out the milk bottles, and found a baby boy lying there with a letter clutched tightly in his hand.

Her first thought was who would leave a young child on a doorstep. A thought at the back of her mind thought of Lily's son, Harry.

Petunia mentally shook her head.

Lily loved Harry equal to as much as Petunia loved little Dudley. She and her husband wouldn't just leave him on a doorstep.

But when the little boy opened his eyes, Petunia couldn't help herself.

She screamed.

The boy had Lily's eyes and her husband James' hair.

Her scream caused two things to happen. The first was she attracted a lot of attention from the neighbours around the home. The second was Vernon rushing down the stairs, quietly so he wouldn't wake up Dudley, to see what had happened.

"Pet, dearest, are you okay?" he asked once he had reached Petunia. Petunia thought of saying: Oh no I've just found our nephew on our door- step, but other than that, I've never been better, but she knew that would trigger a horrible reaction from her short- tempered husband. So, she said instead, "let's go inside and I'll tell you." And with that, she picked up Harry and brought him inside, shutting the front door behind her.

She told Vernon about how she had gotten up to put out the milk bottles and had found him on the door- step. She told him how, when he opened his eyes, they were exactly the same shade as her sister's.

When she had finished talking, she looked at Vernon. His face was going a darker shade of purple every second.

Petunia looked away and looked at the clock on the peach- coloured wall. It was ten o' clock in the morning.

She sighed and started to open up the letter that had come with Harry. As she unfolded it, she heard Vernon speak in a deathly- calm voice. "How dare those... ugh... freaks... leave us their freaky offspring?"

Inwardly sighing, Petunia said "this letter came was left with the boy." She then jerked her head in Harry's direction. Petunia took out the piece of paper and began to read it to Vernon.

_Dear Mr and Mrs. Dursley__  
><em>_Last night your in- laws, Lily and James Potter, were brutally murded by the dark lord, Voldemort. Their son, Harry, survived the attack and I place him into your care. We believe that the Potter's good friend and secret keeper of their house, Sirius Black, was the one who betrayed them to the dark lord. A secret keeper is a person who guards the secret setting of a place under the fidelus charm. A fidelus charm is a charm that makes a specific house or place invisible to anyone but the secret keeper. We also believe that Black has been a spy for Voldemort's side of the war, but this is not information that you really need to know. All I ask of you is to raise Harry as your own son and to not give him away. It is of utmost importance that he lives with you.__  
><em>_Yours truly__  
><em>_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

It took all of Petunia's self- control to not growl at that man's name. He was the one who took Lily away from her and now she was dead.

Vernon mistook her scrunched up face and said "I know. I can't believe that the freaks would dump the boy on us, an innocent family." Petunia nearly rolled her eyes at how oblivious Vernon was.

Just as she was about to reply, a cry was heard from upstairs.

Petunia sighed and got up to go upstairs with Vernon following her.

Dudley was screaming by the time she and Vernon had gotten there, but when he saw his mama, he stopped. Petunia smiled at the chubby little baby and turned to Vernon. "Let's go back down stairs" she said quietly. He nodded and they both left Dudley's room.

Once they were down stairs and back in the front room, Petunia said "we're keeping him." She said it with such force that even Vernon had stopped his dreadful ranting.

"But why should we, Pet. I mean, he's just another no good freak."

"That doesn't mean he's not family." Petunia glared at him.

Eventually, Vernon nodded, even if it was a small one.

"I'll go get Dudder's old crib." She said and she turned and left towards the back door.

When she was down there, she unlocked the silver door- knob and turned it so that she was able to open it.

When the door was wide enough, Petunia looked in.

It was rather light in there due to parts of the roof allowing the sun to shine through.

Her eyes looked around for a bit and finally found her son's old crib. It might have been broken in some areas, but Vernon probably wouldn't allow her to buy Harry a new one.

As she dusted the old crib off, she made a mental note to clean out the garage. She lifted the crib and walked out the door, putting down the crib for a few seconds in order to close the door. Once she was back inside her home, Petunia set up the crib and went to get baby Harry from the front room. She lifted him, careful for he had gone back to sleep, and took him back to Dudley's old crib. She put him in stared down at him. She couldn't help but think that he looked rather cute when he slept. Petunia stroked his midnight black hair and went back to the living room, not realising that she was crying.

**End A/N: Yeah, quite long, I know. But I hope you liked it. Remember to review (I don't mind constructive criticism), favourite and PM me. Bye!**

**Steph :D**


	2. Life with the Dursley's

It had been three years since Petunia Dursley had awoken to find her and Vernon's nephew on their door- step, but Privet drive was pretty much the same. The houses were all identical and you probably wouldn't be able to tell which house was which without the numbers on the walls of the homes. The gardens were all the same, not a single weed was seen on Privet drive. The hedges were preened and not a leaf was out of place.

Life was perfect except for one teeny, tiny thing.

The thing was the Dursley's nephew, Harry Potter, the same nephew that had been left on the Dursley's door- step three years prior. The Dursley's lived in fear of their secret being discovered by other normal people, so last year, for Harry's birthday (not really); they had put him in the cupboard under the stairs.

Harry didn't really mind this, for it kept him safe from his uncle Vernon's drunken attitude and Dudley's "Harry hunts". Harry absolutely hated "Harry hunting" because it meant that he would no longer be safe in his cupboard.

Harry had to do all the chores around the house, before he was whisked off to Mrs. Figg's place when his aunt Petunia had to go to work where she worked as florist, not that Harry knew that much about it.

Mostly, while Mrs. Figg's, he would think about his long dead parents. He remembered asking his aunt how they died.

"In a car crash," she had answered, "and don't ask questions."

For as long as he remembered, don't ask questions were rule number one when living with the Dursley's. So, seeing as he didn't want to get into trouble, Harry never did after that one about his parents.

Today, it was Harry's birthday and, as the Dursley's had gone out for the day, he was, once again, left at Mrs. Figg's. Harry wanted to make a birthday card for himself today, but not being able to ask questions, he had to get the paper on his own. He eventually found some in the cupboard under the sink, and some crayons outside in her shed. He put the paper on the table, folded it in half and wrote:

_Happy 8th Birthday.__  
><em>_I can not believe that I am eight already. It is very weird thinking that i am not seven any more and am now for, but I guess I have to get usd to it. I am at mrs figgs hous and she is asleep at the moment. But her demon cats are stil up,__ so yea thats all for now.__  
><em>_Again, Happy 8__th__ Birthday.__  
><em>_Bye,__  
><em>_Harry_

Harry folded the paper until it was small enough to fit into his pocket. He then rushed back outside to put the crayons that he had used on his card back where he had found them.

As he shut the door, he heard his uncle Vernon's car drive into Mrs. Figg's driveway. Harry wrote a small note of thanks to Mrs. Figg, before he went outside to hop into the car.

The drive home was a quiet one, something that surprised Harry greatly, as it was his Uncle Vernon driving. Once they were home, Harry was told to make the dinner, and he was only glad to do.

Dinner was a quiet affair, with the exception of Dudley's snuffling and grunting as he ate most of the food. Harry, of course, got the smallest portion of food, but he was used to it by now.

When all the Dursley's and Harry had finished their meal, Harry was told to go to his cupboard. When he heard the lock click, Harry took out his card and placed it under his tiny pillow. He then pulled his blanket on top of him and drifted off to sleep.

As young Harry Potter went to sleep, lots of people were celebrating the boy who lived's birthday. To bad he wasn't there with them.

**Xx**

As Harry potter wrote a birthday card to himself, Amelia Bones was busy, as usual. She had yet to find a home for her, Harry and now her niece, Susan.

A year ago, her brother's family had been ambushed and both he and his wife were dead. That left the matter of their daughter, Susan, who was the same age as Harry. Amelia had offered to take her in, as she had no children of her own (except Harry, but she couldn't tell anyone that!).

So now it would be Susan and Harry with her.

As she walked down Privet Drive, Amelia gazed around in disgust. This is such a boring place, she thought as she walked past number six.

Next to it was Harry's place, number four, which was where she noticed that the car was missing from the driveway. She hoped that Harry was with them, but doubted it.

Next door was number two, which had a sale sign up on it. Her guide, Sally- Anne, was busy explaining the house to her.

Once she had finished, Amelia said "I'll take it."

Sally- Anne smiled pleasantly and told her that the house had four bedrooms, a bathroom and a play- room.

Amelia nodded and thanked Sally- Anne. She and Sally- Anne turned back towards the real estate agent.

Once Amelia was sure that there was no muggles around, she apparated back to her current home. Susan was at kinder and wouldn't be back until four.

She then flooed to Diagon Alley and went to Gringotts bank. She needed to change her money so she could buy the house.

Thirty minutes later, Amelia walked out of the bank with one- thousand pounds in her pocket. She had decided that she would pay off the money a little bit at a time.

When she got back, she realised that Susan was going to be back soon. She smiled before shrinking a couple of sofas and arm- chairs and apparating quickly to the newly- bought house, unlocked the door with a simple alhormora and enlarged the chairs and sofas, returning them to their original size.

Before going back to her house, she gave the money to the bank where she had set up an account before- hand.

She apparated back to her house to tell Susan the brilliant news that _the _Harry Potter would be living with them.

**Xx**

When Harry awoke, he could hear his cousin running up and down the stairs. Harry took a breath but soon regretted it as there was lingering dust from the stair- cases. He heard his aunt mutter "get up" and the lock click open.

Once he was sure that no one was at the door of his cupboard, he opened up the door and crept out quietly.

In the kitchen, Harry was surprised to find that his aunt was cooking breakfast, which he was sure he wouldn't be getting any of. He was correct as aunt Petunia completely skipped him and went onto Dudley.

He sighed quietly when his uncle Vernon waddled into the room, taking a breath of this morning's breakfast.

Like the night before, breakfast was very quiet, with the exception of Dudley and uncle Vernon flicking through the newspaper.

Once breakfast was over, Harry got up to do the dishes. His aunt Petunia quickly stood aside for him and, from there, she went over to the window to spy on the next door neighbours, as per usual.

After he had finished washing up, uncle Vernon went over to him and told him the chores that must be completed by the time he (uncle Vernon) arrived home from Grunnings.

Harry simply nodded and looked at his uncle Vernon expectantly.

"Ahem," uncle Vernon cleared his throat. "Here is what I want done today:

Sweep the front, back and garage spotless

Chop the hedges

Mow the lawn (front and back)

Weed the garden

Clean up Dudley's room (be careful of Dudder's possessions!)

Re- paint the garage walls

Dust around the fire- place

Go to Mrs. Figg's and she'll give you more things to do.

Be careful of the house otherwise you'll get my new punishment!

Harry nearly shivered as said uncle said that last part.

His uncle's punishments weren't something you wanted to experience, especially when he was drunk.

As he went back to his cupboard, he heard Dudley screaming upstairs, followed by aunt Petunia rushing up them to comfort him.

Harry rolled his eyes when he was in the safety of his cupborad.

Seriously, Dudley was such a spoilt brat, or pig at that.

His cousin was almost a carbon copy of his uncle Vernon. He had the same piggy face, that was almost always filled with greed, though his uncle had a mustache that was quite bushy.

Harry wondered what Dudley was screaming about this time, but banished that question. What Dudley was crying about often had something to do with him and, besides, he wasn't allowed to ask questions.

After gettin dressed, he began to do the chores that his uncle had set out for him.

He got out the broom that he always used and swept the front and back yards, as well as the garage, twice.

After that, he went back into the garage to get the choppers that he had to use when cutting the hedge, which he had to do every month.

The chopper were big and heavy, made of metal and went up to Harry's knee.

Sometime later, harry went to re- paint the garage and the front room, which he always got ready, but did the garage first.

Eventually, Harry left for Mrs. Figg's house, which was about a two minute walk. Once he had arrived, Harry quickly found that Mrs. Figg didn't want him to do much. Just the usual things, dusting the pictures and all that.

As he walked back to Privet drive, Harry could hear little children, screaming in delight as they were being pelted with water. Harry knew what they sounded like as Dudley and friends went into the Dursley's blow up pool, which, of course, Harry never got to experience.

It was a normal summer's day on Privet drive.

Harry gasped when he got back to Privet drive.

Uncle Vernon's car was there, which meant he was home and that Harry was late.

Harry paled when he realized how big the beating he was going to get when he went inside.

His breath got caught in his throat as he took out the key for the door and unlocked it.

He stepped inside and waited for the beating to begin.

**Xx**

Unknown to him, Amelia Bones watched the young boy slowly trudge back to number four. She noticed almost immediantly that Harry Potter stopped in front of the house for at least a minute.

That got her thinking.

How badly did the Dursley's treat Harry? She hoped that at least one of them, she was hoping Petunia, treated him like a normal child, though she had her doubts with Petunia's whale of a husband.

Amelia also noticed that Harry seemed to be nervous for he had started breathing more deeply.

She frowned at that.

Why would Harry Potter, savior of the Wizarding world, be nervous or even freaked out? Amelia wondered in her head.

A few seconds later, Amelia heard a bellow that she was sure was from Harry's uncle, who's name was Vernon, followed by a scream, probably from Harry.

Amelia paled.

She bustled around the house, looking for a quill, some ink and parchment. As soon as she found them she rushed back to the table and wrote to the aurors, as she probably required back up for this.

As she sent off an owl, Amelia flooed to Arabella Figg's place asking her if she was able to look after little Susan for a little while.

Mrs. Figg nodded and, while she did look generally curious as to why she had to look after Amelia's niece, she didn't ask any questions.

Amelia inwardly sighed in relief at that.

She bid farewell to Arabella and Susan and apparated back to her house.

She had a feeling that it was going to be a rather long night for her and the aurors.

**A/N: Amelia and Susan only began living at number six a few weeks before this occurred, so has no idea what kind of 'punishments' Harry gets**

** Things are heating up now. Just a warning, the next chapter is uncle Vernon's punishment and Harry will get hurt. On a lighter note, the challenge's deadline is now up to the 15th of May, so more time to plan out the story (does some sort of a happy dance). Please review (again I don't mind constructive critisism), alert, favorite and PM me.**

**Thanks again to everyone!**

**~Steph!**

**P.S: Disclaimer's in the first chapter.**


	3. Rescue I

Vernon, as soon as he was done with the boy, he pushed him into his cupboard and hurriedly hid any evidence that the freak had been hurt in any way. He knew that Petunia cared somewhat for the boy, but he wasn't sure how much she did, and did not want to get on the wrong side of his wonderful wife.

He sighed as he washed his hands, getting rid of any (metaphorical) dirt and freakiness. Sometimes, he would wonder what the boy would have been like if he was a normal child. No abnormal magic (he shuddered at that word), no strange parents, just a perfectly normal boy, much like his Dudders. Vernon had no idea that sometimes, Harry wondered the same things.

**Xx**

Amelia Bones knew she didn't have much time left.

She had no idea of how much Harry Potter had been mistreated by the muggles, and she didn't really want to. But, it was her job and Amelia also wanted answers.

Why had Harry been left at the Dursley's in the first place? Why did someone named Albus Dumbledore force Harry onto them? Did he think that Harry would be safe there? Of course, those were not the only questions Amelia had, but those were the ones she wanted to know the most.

As for the questions themselves, she had no idea what Dumbledore was playing at, but it was Dumbledore, he was wise yet manipulative, so Amelia doubted that she would ever find out those answers, from him willingly at least.

Then, there was the problem of the press. Considering that Harry was one of the most famous people in Wizarding Britain and possibly the world, anything bad that the muggles had done to him would likely have a story written about it.

No, only her most trusted and secretive auror's would be coming with her, preferably ones with at least, a muggle's upbringing. That way, they could keep a low profile and if they needed to, take Harry from the Dursley family without much fuss.

Apart from those, there were no other problems, and Amelia already had an idea of how they could convince the muggles that they weren't magical, until they let them inside of their home. Oh yes, Amelia was looking forward to this.

James Potter was one of the greatest auror's she had known and they were on quite friendly terms, and he would enjoy freeing his little boy from the Dursley's and Dumbledore's clutches for good. And if Vernon Dursley was hoping to have a nice, calm night, then he and his family had another thing coming.

**Xx**

While Amelia and the auror's were planning his escape, Harry Potter was trying to fall asleep. His thoughts weren't exactly the most comforting though. _'Should life be this terrible? Am I going to stay here forever? What would've happened if I was normal?'_

Harry snuggled into his old pillow and curled up under his blanket. It was a cold night and the cupboard was the coldest part in the house. He hated it in there, but he was abnormal, he deserved this.

_'Do I really deserve this?' _Harry asked himself in his thoughts.

He hoped that his uncle would go upstairs soon, he was staying out there for longer than he usually did, and that was a worry.

Harry wished that he was normal (though he didn't no why he was abnormal, which was weird in itself.), but that was only sometimes. More often, he wished that he could be with his parents, though they would be alive, and would live with them in a little cottage in a happy street, that always had snow at Christmas. He had often seen this cottage in his dreams and wished that he could visit it one day, but he wasn't allowed to ask any questions, whatsoever.

At other times, when uncle Vernon had taken Dudley out somewhere, Harry would get a bit more food than normal, but that was because she cared, at least, a little bit. At those times, Harry was always sure to thank his aunt, so she wouldn't stop doing it and/or caring for him a lot. Harry liked his aunt Petunia very much and trusted her too, but he wasn't sure that he liked living at Privet Drive as much.

Another wish of his was to just live with Aunt Petunia (and maybe Dudley too), but he did not want to live with uncle Vernon anymore. He knew that he shouldn't but he despised, hated even, his uncle, and knew that the feeling was mutual. Why else would he hit Harry? He hit Harry more than Dudley did, and that was saying something. But Harry couldn't do anything about it. He couldn't very well just pack up and leave (well, he could but he couldn't do it without getting caught by someone, even if they were a stranger) and he probably wouldn't get adopted by anyone. Uncle Vernon had made it very clear to him, who would want a child like him?

**Xx**

Amelia arrived back at her place in the early morning. She had floo - called when she had a break and had told both Susan and Arabella that Susan would have to stay for the night, there was no use in getting her home when she was so comfortable already at Arabella's.

Amelia smiled as she finally arrived at her current home through the floo. It was around four AM and Amelia immediately headed for the stairs to her room.

Something made her stop, however, and she turned to look, through the window, at Number Four, where Harry was.

_'He won't need to worry and stay there for much longer. We'll get him out of there safely tomorrow.' _And with a final glance out the window, Amelia turned away, feeling that she needed sleep as it was going to be a very long day, starting from the morning.

**Xx**

The next day, Petunia awoke Harry as usual, he made breakfast for them all as usual, and finished his morning chores like he usually did. In fact, it felt to all the Dursley's that it would be a perfectly normal day, but for Harry, something felt slightly off, like he knew something big was going to happen.

But uncle Vernon gave him chores to do, and Harry planned on doing them all. He honestly didn't want to be hit again, so it was no surprise that Harry made himself work much faster than he had the day before. It would be good for them all, aunt Petunia, she wouldn't have to worry herself over him, Dudley, he wouldn't have to hear his screams again, uncle Vernon, hopefully, he wouldn't need to go to too much trouble, and for him, do that he wouldn't have to be hurt like that again. It was a nice thought, though Harry was very doubtful that it would happen anytime soon. Uncle Vernon would found some way to blame for something, he always had his uncle to stop done that to him.

Harry was quite right when he thought that some big was going to happen. All of it started just before uncle Vernon went to work...

**Xx**

'Alright boy,' Vernon turned his piggy eyes onto Harry after he had said goodbye to Petunia and Dudley. 'Be good for your aunt. She'll tell me if your behaviour has been less than accepta-'

Vernon was cut of by the door bell ringing. All four people (if you could count Vernon as a person) turned to stare at the door. It was still quite early in the morning and even then, the Dursley's never got any visitors dropping by unannounced. They were all very confused and shocked, so much so that Petunia and Vernon jumped when the person rang the bell again.

Dudley stumbled back to his room, Harry ran to his cupboard, Petunia just stood there and Vernon, being the closest to the door, quickly opened the door. Petunia and Vernon were shocked once again when at least four Child Services officers were standing on his doorstep.

'Erm... Hello?' Vernon asked, confusedly.

'Hello, Mr. Dursley. I am Amelia Bones, from the Child Safety Service, we would like to speak to your wife. May we come in?' Amelia asked politely, but there was something in her tone that suggested terrible things for the Dursley's if they weren't allowed inside.

Vernon simply nodded and said to Petunia, 'Tell me what they say when I come home.' He stood up after he had said that, then nodded in what he thought was a business like manner, it had actually made him look ridiculous, and left the house.

'So, err... Ms. Bones, would you like me to get Dudde- Dudley from his room?' Petunia asked nervously. She had no idea why they had arrived at their, of all places, home. Unless...

'No, I suppose I should tell who I am specifically. I am Amelia Bones,' she introduced herself to the horse-like woman, looking forward to her reaction of her next words. 'Wizarding Child Safety Service.'

Petunia paled and asked, 'Would you like a cup of tea, while I make myself one?'

'No, that's alright, Mrs. Dursley,' one of Amelia's co-workers said stoically. 'We'll make yours for you. You're going to need it.' And with that, he stood up and walked to the kitchen.

As they were waiting for the tea, everyone sat in silence, feeling the tension building. Petunia really wanted to break the silence, but didn't dare to in a room filled with witches and wizards.

Then, the man (wizard- Petunia reminded herself) came in with everyone's tea. Petunia didn't know it, but he had put a couple of drops of Veritaserum into her tea, just in case she tried to lie to them.

'So, Mrs. Dursley,' Amelia began. 'Tell us the whole story. From when you got Mr. Potter up until now.' Petunia, not wanting to keep everyone waiting, began the story.

'We found him on our doorstep on November Second. I found him when I went to put out the milk bottles. He was sleeping, until he heard my footsteps. That was when I saw his eyes. Lily's eyes.' Petunia gulped her tea, then continued her story.

From finding him on the doorstep, to giving him the cupboard as a bedroom, Petunia told them all of it. Kaitlyn Lovegood, cousin of Xenophilius Lovegood, wrote everything down, every single detail. Amelia listened to her whole story in silence, though she couldn't pretend that she wasn't angry at the Dursley's for their treatment. She understood, though, that Petunia couldn't do anything.

'That's when you came today, and I told you everything that I know about him. Just one thing,' Petunia asked. 'How do we know that he hasn't heard everything we just said?'

Amelia just smiled and replied, 'I cast a silencing charm over this room. It will be dispelled as soon as we leave. Mrs. Dursley, there is just one more thing.' Petunia nodded.

'Do you wish to keep Harry Potter in your house? Not just for you, but for your family." Amelia asked, praying for the answer she was hoping for.

'I'd love to keep him, but if he was going to stay here then, I would just be worrying about Vernon killing him. So, no.' Petunia answered, looking worried and thinking that she had said the wrong thing to them.

'Good. Now, for a witch or wizard to gain custody of Harry, you will need to sign thee papers. Only one of the guardians needs to sign them.' Tony Jackson said to her. 'Can you do that for us?'

Petunia nodded mutely and reached for the pen and paperwork and began to read the terms, occaisionally signing the papers, before reaching out for the next one, and started again until there were none left over, when Petunia put down the pen.

'You know where he is.' Petunia said to Amelia, who had got out of her seat and was headed for the door. Amelia nodded and left the room, closing the door behind her quietly.

'We thank you for your co-operation. Without you, Harry could still be here until he was seventeen and we now have the details we need to put together a trial of one Albus Dumbledore.'

'But isn't he supposed to be a good guy?' Petunia asked them, remembering Lily talking very highly of Dumbledore, who was the headmaster from what she had gathered.

'Mrs. Dursley, you told us that Dumbledore left Harry on your doorstep and showed us the letter as proof. You and your family were never meant to have a magical child in it. Now, he'll grow up knowing about magic and will have more knowledge than he would have previously.'

'Yes, I understand.'

'That's good. Now, we wait for Amelia and Harry, and we'll leave you in peace.'

'Thank you and I hope Dumbledore gets what's coming to him.' Petunia said hautingly.

Kaitlyn, Tony and the other auror, Henry, all smiled at each other, then looked back at Petunia, who was helping herself to some more tea. It had taken a while to do this, even more so behind the Minister and Dumbledore's backs, but in the end, it had worked out for the best.

* * *

><p><strong>End AN: I am back everyone! Isn't everyone happy that there is now a third chapter to this story? I hope so, I know many of you have waited for ages for this update and it never came, and for that I am so sorry! I would like to thank To The TARDIS, for getting my ass into gear, by giving me some ideas for this chapter and future ones, so you have her to thank for this chapter. Also, I am planning on changing the title of this fic, thoughts? <strong>

**Until next time,**

**Luna!**


	4. Rescue II

**AN: Wow, it has been waaaayyy too long since I updated any of my stories. Sorry about that. Anyway, I hope you do enjoy this chapter of Adoption? Me?**

* * *

><p>Kaitlyn didn't know where everything went wrong. It began and ended in tragedy, the beginning of the war and ending with young Harry's parents being murdered. It had also ended in triumph and celebrations; the end of You-Know-Who and thus, the war. Everything was fine in the Wizarding World, and all that threatened the peace were the rogue death eaters that attempted to bring down the Ministry. Fortunately, there were only a few and they were quickly rounded up.<p>

Kaitlyn's questions did not occur to her until a year after the fall of You-Know-Who and she had not been the one who began asking them. It was in fact a recently-graduated Hogwarts student who started working with the Quibbler. It had seemed like such a simple question at the time, but Kaitlyn realised that it had stayed with her for long after her colleague had asked it.

The question was, "Where is Harry Potter now?"

She had been searching for the Boy-Who-Lived for many years, yet she found nothing on his whereabouts. Upon asking several officers from within the Ministry, Kaitlyn discovered the one Albus Dumbldore had placed him somewhere, but they could not give her the specifications as Dumbledore had kept it hushed up. Kaitlyn soon discovered that he was living with his muggle relatives.

She had only found this out through Madam Amelia Bones, Head of the DMLE. In accordance to finding this out, Kaitlyn had also discovered that Madam Bones would be launching an investigation on why Harry Potter was placed with his 'magic-hating relatives', and if they had done anything to the Wizarding World's saviour.

Kaitlyn asked why Amelia was going to be doing all this, and all she had gotten from the Head of the DMLE was that it was simply a hunch Amelia had.

In the end, Kaitlyn had been invited to pay a visit to Harry Potter's relatives to report on the event and the outcomes of it, along with the Auror Anthony Jackson. Kaitlyn just hoped it was worth it.

**Xx**

To say that Auror Anthony 'Tony' Jackson was shocked would be an understatement. Not only had Harry Potter ben raised in an abusive household, but it was Albus Dumbledore that had put him there.

Amelia had told him and his co-worker Henry before the visit to the muggles that it was very possible that their views and perspectives would be shaken. Tony could now see what she meant, as he would never have guessed in a million years that Dumbledore,Supreme Mugwump of the Wizengamont and Headmaster of Hogwarts, would knowingly place a young child into harm's way. But here they were, and it was Harry Potter who had been placed there.

While the three of the for magic-users left Privet Drive in silence, as Amelia had told them to go, a discussion of the turn of events broke out one they were back on their own territory.

'Albus has been manipulating from the start.' Henry started the discussion.

Tony raised his eyebrow at that. Before today, Tony would have called his so-worker and friend a large supporter of Dumbledore. However, thoughts and opinions could be changed, and obviously placing a young Wizarding child, their famous saviour child at that, into the hands of muggles who would despise him as he grew up was what had changed Henry's mind about Dumbledore.

'What do we do now, Auror Jackson?' Kaitlyn Lovegood asked, with some worry in her voice.

'You do not need to worry about Harry. As much as I don't like that he has to sleep in a cupboard, Amelia has placed a protection spell on it until she can at least talk to him.' Tony soothed the reporter's worries. 'Vernon Dursley will not be able to touch the boy. Even though he will never see him again.'

'Good,' Kaitlyn nodded, 'We need to make Harry as safe as possible. Before and after Amelia picks him up.'

'Why after?' Henry asked her.

It was Tony who answered his question. 'We can't let Dumbledore know just yet. Nor the Minister.'

'Even after he's away from the muggles,' Kaitlyn continued on. 'Dumbledore will still want him to go back to them. He is a master chess player, though Voldemort is gone for now.'

Tony was pleased to say that no one in the group flinched once Kaitlyn said the so-called Dark Lord's name.

'Once Voldemort does return,' Henry began, 'and we all know he will, what will become of Harry?'

Tony sighed and answered. 'Dumbledore believes that either Harry or Voldemort will be able to kill the other, and that it must be Harry to kill him.'

'So in other words,' Henry sighed, 'he's not going to lift a finger to help in the next war.'

Tony and Kaitlyn nodded.

'If you'd like,' Kaitlyn broke the silence. 'I could begin the article and publish it when you would like it to? I could also get started on putting a case together against Dumbledore.'

'If you could start the article, that would be great,' Henry told her. 'but don't begin on the case until everyone knows what he's done.'

Kaitlyn nodded firmly and the planning began.

**Xx**

During the group of three's discussion, Amelia was over at the Dursley's to take Harry along with her. The plan was that she would drop the young boy off with Susan and meet up with the rest of the group afterwards. Amelia was unsure how Harry would take to being adopted, but then left alone straight away, but Susan had reassured her that she could and would take care of Harry.

It made her feel a bit less guilty about leaving him behind. She also figured that it would be a good chance for Susan and Harry to bond. Amelia would alert Susan through the Bones Head House-Elf when she had Harry, to make sure that her niece was ready for the two of them.

_'One thing at a time, I suppose_,' Amelia sighed to herself.

Before she could alert Susan, Amelia first had to talk to Harry Potter. She wondered what he would be like; probably not as arrogant as James had been, that was for certain. Amelia knew that Harry could not be arrogant, as that was what Dudley was like and Harry was as different from Dudley as the sun and moon, according to Petunia anyway.

On her way out the door from the kitchen, Amelia saw Petunia and Vernon's son for a few seconds before he squealed and ran away. Watching him run back to his bedroom, Amelia could not see how the lovely Lily Potter nee Evans was related to these people, though she figured that Petunia had hated magic, and had passed that hatred onto Vernon, which was taken out on poor Harry. Amelia also knew that Harry would not want anyone to pity him, which was extremely understandable in this case.

Amelia was about to unlock the door when she decided that Harry probably saw that as a sign that his uncle was out the door, even if he wasn't yelling. That was why she decided to knock on the door first, say who she was, then unlock the door.

Amelia only knocked twice but could hear scrambling from inside. The Dursley's had no idea how angry she felt. A child should not have been degraded enough to live in a tiny broom cupboard, especially not a family member. She knew it would be a struggle to do so, but she was going to attempt to create a case against Vernon, as Dudley was not old enough to be tried and Petunia had not physically hurt him. However, Vernon had both physically and emotionally hurt him, and Harry was only eight years old. Amelia made a mental note to have a Healer look at him once he was with her.

Amelia thought it might have been her imagination, but she swore that she heard a soft 'Yes?' from inside the cupboard, which was a sign that he wanted her to say something.

'My name is Amelia Bones. May I come talk to you?' She asked in what she hoped was her softest voice.

'Alright.' Came a small voice inside the cupboard.

Amelia unlocked his door and out walked Harry. Amelia couldn't believe that the boy was eight years old, he looked more five or six, due to him being malnourished. She tried not to react to the bruises on his face, arms and legs, and smiled her warmest smile.

'We should talk out here.' She told Harry as she walked towards the kitchen door. Harry frowned but nodded and followed after her.

Once in the kitchen, Amelia told Harry to sit down and began telling him everything about magic, about his parents, and finally why she was at Privet Drive in the first place.

**Xx**

Harry listened with rapt attention to what Miss Bones was saying to him. He vaguely noticed his Aunt Petunia standing off to the side, looking at the two of them. He thought she looked worried, but thought that it must have been a trick of the lighting in the room.

Miss Bones first told him about magic. He was shocked yet delighted to find out that magic was real, but his face fell when she told him that was what he did when he was angry or scared. He thought that Miss Bones would say that it was a bad and freakish thing to have, but when it was revealed that she too had magic and showed both him and Aunt Petunia it, he felt much happier.

Miss Bones then shared with him that she had known both of his parents. Harry had not been expecting that, and sat up straighter than ever. For some reason, it made Miss Bones laugh, which in turn, made him smile a little bit. He wanted to know more about his parents, but he also wanted to know what a nice witch like Miss Bones was doing in the perfectly normal street that was Privet Drive. Miss Bones told him some stories about both his parents and that they were magical like him. She then gave him a photo album filled with pictures of him, his mum and his dad. That had made him tear a bit, as no one had ever given him a present and especially not as nice a one as the album. Harry frowned as he realised that uncle Vernon would not let him keep it, yet Miss Bones continued.

Harry decided that he liked Miss Bones. She kind, strict and fair, unlike his uncle Vernon was. When she talked to him, she treated him as an equal and not as an object that no one knew how to handle, which was different to how the Dursley's usually treated him.

Harry noticed that Miss Bones took a deep breath before she began talking again. Harry had to wonder why she did so. She had already told him that magic was real and that she also knew his parents as they went to the same school in the same year level. What else could be as big as what she had told him thus far? Harry watched and listened intently as she opened her mouth to start talking again.

'Harry, are you happy here?' Miss Bones asked quietly.

Harry turned to look at his aunt Petunia, who only smiled at him and walked out the door. Harry focussed his attention back on Miss Bones, who looked quite nervous, though Harry didn't know why that was. Hesitantly, Harry shook his head.

It seemed like forever that Miss Bones began talking once more, as it was silent in the house apart from Dudley and possibly Aunt Petunia shuffling upstairs.

Miss Bones gulped, but Harry did not notice it. She then asked him a question, one that would affect and change Harry's life quite drastically.

'Would you like to live with me?' She said it so softly that Harry almost didn't hear her ask it.

Harry went into shock. No one had ever wanted Harry to stay with them and specifically said that they wanted him to stay. Aunt Petunia often said she would like him to stay, but it was as if she knew that he couldn't. Tears began to form in Harry's eyes as he realised what Miss- _Amelia_ was asking. He was happy, the happiest he had ever been in his short life. He tried to swallow his happy (and possibly relieved) tears and looked at Amelia.

She treated him better in the short time he had talked to her than most people (Uncle Vernon) had ever. She was kind to him and better yet, she too had magic and would be able to help him through any random spouts of accidental magic (well, that was what she had called it).

Harry grinned at her and gave a loud 'Yes!'

That grin alone had made her smile as well, though Harry hadn't known it. Amelia pulled out some parchment, the same piece that Aunt Petunia had signed that she was able to adopt Harry freely.

'All I need, Harry,' Amelia told the dark-haired boy, 'Is for you to write your full name on the line.'

She then pointed to the line for Harry to see. The boy gladly took the pen and signed his name on the parchment. Though he didn't know it, Harry had put a little bit of his magic onto the piece of parchment, showing that he truly wanted to go with Amelia and it had not been forged.

Amelia rolled the parchment back up and put it back in her bag. After she did this, she turned to look at Harry once more.

'Do you want to take anything or should we just leave?' Amelia asked, wondering what his answer would be.

Harry shook his head and told her that they could just go. Amelia inwardly frowned, but followed as Harry lead her to the front of the house. On their way out, Amelia stopped Harry as she saw Petunia and Dudley walking down the stairs.

It took Petunia everything to not hug the daylights out of Harry, but settled instead for a light pat on the shoulder. 'Good luck, Harry.' She whispered to her young nephew.

Dudley firmly shook his cousin's hand and only said a simple, 'Goodbye'. Harry didn't mind, that was just what Dudley was like.

Harry smiled at the two of them and turned back to Amelia. She walked Harry out the front door and down the drive-way. Amelia then looked back at the two Dursley's and put her hand up in a wave. She did notice that Harry had copied her movements, but wasn't going to say anything about it.

As Harry and Amelia left their field of vision, Dudley looked up at Petunia. He looked like he wanted to ask her a question, so she nodded.

'Do you think Harry will be alright?' Her son asked in concern. Petunia nearly melted at that, her precious son truly did care for his cousin after all.

'I think he will be just fine.' She told him with a small smile on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>End AN: It doesn't end there, they still have to deal with Dumbledore and the Ministry. I would like to take the opportunity to thank everyone who has supported this story for so long, and especially the ones who have PM'd me to see when the next chapter would be up. THANK YOU FOR READING!<strong>

**NEXT TIME: Harry and Susan bonding, Amelia catches up with the group and they inform the Minister of what has occurred and somehow Dumbledore still has no idea that Harry has left the Dursley's **


End file.
